


i’d get on my knees

by NoirSongbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Strap-Ons, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Top Adam (Voltron), Trans Adam (Voltron), strap-on blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19555798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Adam and Shiro make an exciting, sexy new purchase at the space mall, and trying it out is even better than either of them expected.





	i’d get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> ....I make no excuses. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm lucky enough to have had the chance to commission art for this fic from the lovely nsf-ko -- [check it out here!!](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1208199639834472450?s=20)

Adam made a quiet “hmm” noise as he tugged at the new strap-on harness he and Takashi had picked up at the space mall. The material was lighter and more comfortable than anything he’d worn before, and it shaped to conform to his body without him having to make any real adjustments. So far, everything as advertised.

“Comfortable?” Takashi asked, from where he was leaning against the bed.

“Honestly, probably the most comfortable harness I’ve ever had,” Adam replied. “The material is super soft, and it fits like a glove. Better than some gloves I’ve owned, actually.” Takashi snorted.

“Good, I’m glad. Because if it works as advertised, I’m gonna guess it’ll be getting a lot of use.” He grinned, and stood up, offering Adam the second part of their purchase—a brand new dildo that was, supposedly, “hyper-realistic.” It certainly felt more like skin than silicone to Adam’s hand, and it was warmer than he was used to with a fresh out of the box toy.

He and Takashi had always tended towards more exotic choices, and the breadth of available alien dildos at the little sex shop tucked in the back of the space mall had been a bit like walking into a candy store. This one supposedly matched the anatomy of a species called the Xurilians; it was a deep purple fading into a sapphire blue, with a pointed tip and matched rows of small nubs down each side. A line of ridges traced the center of the underside, and the top had arcing bumps. According to the packaging, the bulge at the end was a knot, which could be made to inflate. All around, it looked like a pretty good time.

“Oh, absolutely,” Adam agreed, as he worked it into place on the harness. “‘Provides realistic neural stimulation’ sounds absolutely _amazing._ ” The dildo clicked into place, and Adam felt a pulse run through the harness, and then—“Oh, fuck, it definitely works,” he gasped. He could feel his hand wrapped around the toy like it was an actual cock, and he gave it a quick stroke, just to experience the sensation. It sent a thrill up his spine, and he let out a little moan, and Takashi crowded into his space, cupping both sides of his face with his hands. He leaned in to kiss Adam, and Adam eagerly responded, leaning into the kiss and grinding against Shiro’s thigh. The sensation made him gasp, and when they broke apart, he knew he had to be a little flushed. “ _Fuck,_ how do you deal with that _all the time,_ ” he gasped.

“You get used to it,” Takashi murmured, and then he dropped to his knees. “Can I?” He asked.

For a moment, Adam forgot how to speak, because he was struck by just how beautiful his Kashi was. Starlight-white hair, allowed to grow long now that there was no one who outranked him to complain, framed his face, still held back in its ponytail for the most part. By the time they were done, Adam was sure he’d look much less put together. The scar on his nose from the Galra’s arena was prominent, and distracting, but it wasn’t like the invasion hadn’t left Adam with his own scars; the most prominent ran over his eye, a near-miss with a soldier’s knife that had almost left him blind.

“Sunshine?” Takashi prompted, and Adam realized he’d been quiet for longer than he meant to. He gave a playful grin, and quirked his eyebrows.

“Got distracted by how pretty you look on your knees,” he said, lightly, and he moved his hand to Takashi’s chin, tugging him forward. “Go ahead, Starlight. I know this is going to be _amazing._ ” Takashi needed no further encouragement. He reached up to gently grip Adam’s hips, and then leaned forward to drag his tongue over the underside of the toy, base to tip. Adam shuddered, full-body, and moved his hands to twist in Takashi’s hair.

This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a strap-on blowjob from Takashi, and it wasn’t like he never got anything out of a regular one. Having Takashi on his knees, lavishing attention on a toy the same way he would an organic cock—the same way he lavished attention on Adam’s when he ate him out—was always guaranteed to get him going.

With the new harness, though? It was completely different. Adam’s cock was fine for his purposes, but it was only a few inches long, and getting to feel Takashi’s mouth around something _much_ longer, especially with ridges and bumps he could swirl his tongue around and dip it between, was mindblowing.

Adam moaned, and he had to force himself not to fuck into Takashi’s mouth, eyes closing and head lolling back to rest against the wall. He was glad he could lean against it, because he was a little worried about his legs giving out otherwise, with the onrush of pleasure.

“Fuck—fuck, Kashi—I’m gonna—” He opened his eyes and glanced down, in time to see Takashi give him a very mischevious grin, and then he shifted forward, and got his lips all the way down to the base of the toy, which meant that the head slid down his throat. Adam choked, briefly, the onrush of pleasure making his knees a little weak.

And then Takashi swallowed, and Adam briefly whited out, orgasm hitting him like a truck. Takashi kept going, bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking with eager abandon, and it kept Adam’s orgasm washing over him like waves, until finally, dimly, he felt Takashi pop off, and he had to take a long moment to get his thoughts back together.

“Good?” Takashi asked, and he was still grinning a little smugly. Adam nodded, and he took a deep breath.

“Really, really good.” He reached up to push a hand through his hair, long out of its ponytail and already messy.

“Gonna be okay to keep going?” Takashi asked, and he actually sounded concerned. Adam resisted the temptation to roll his eyes; he knew Takashi meant well.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be okay.” He grinned, playfully. “While I’m getting my brain back together after that orgasm, you can get the lube and start getting yourself ready.”

“Yes, sir, Commander West,” Takashi purred, and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Adam’s thigh before pushing himself to his feet. Adam leaned against the wall again, watching Takashi grab the lube and lay back on the bed, legs splaying open. He drizzled it onto the fingers of his robotic arm, and Adam beckoned when he was done, as he dipped his fingers between his legs. He clicked the cap closed and tossed it over, and Adam poured some onto his palm, reaching down to start stroking the dildo while Takashi began to work himself open.

“Gonna use that vibrate function?” Adam asked, quirking up his eyebrows. A gift from Lotor, incorporated into Takashi’s new, attached Altean/Galra-tech arm. Takashi nodded, and then there was the soft buzz of the vibrator beginning to work, and he threw his head back and moaned.

Watching Takashi fuck himself open was always a treat, and Adam drank in the sight, and enjoyed how good it felt to be able to stroke his strap-on and _feel it._ It was so _good,_ he almost let himself get a little too distracted by the sensation. Only almost, though; listening to Takashi moan and watching him arch his hips to fuck back against his buzzing robotic fingers was plenty to keep Adam grounded.

“Fu- _uck,_ Sunshine, I need—” Takashi gasped, and then he stopped, words swallowed by a moan. If Adam had to guess, he’d bet Takashi found his prostate. He watched for a little while longer, as Takashi’s cock jumped with every thrust of his fingers, drooling precome onto his stomach. “Sunshine, _please,_ ” Takashi pleaded.

“Are you ready for me, Starlight?” He asked. Takashi shivered, full body, and then nodded, pulling his fingers out.

“I am,” he said.

“Then roll over, I need that pretty ass in the air,” Adam said lightly. Takashi did as he asked, and Adam sauntered over, climbing up on the bed behind him and casually copping a feel of that wonderful, perfect butt. He squirted some more lube into his hand and then capped the bottle, setting it aside, and gave the dildo a few more strokes to ensure it was thoroughly coated, before lining it up with Takashi’s hole.

“Don’t tease _,_ ” Takashi begged, and Adam leaned over, pressing a kiss between Takashi’s shoulders as he began to slide in.

The feeling of being inside Takashi was a shock of pleasure—the ring of muscle around his hole squeezed Adam’s cock, and made him moan, and as he slowly slid in, he could feel every bump and ridge catch on Takashi’s rim. From the sounds Takashi was making, it felt just as good for him. It was a slow upward burn of pleasure, and when Adam was fully seated inside, squeezed from tip to base, he felt a shock through his core as another orgasm rippled through him. Not as strong or as lengthy as the first, but still a toe-curling peak.

“ _Fuck,”_ he gasped, “fuck, this is...amazing.”

“You okay?” Takashi aked, glancing back. Adam nodded.

“I’m good, just…. _fuck.”_ There was no other word that properly encapsulated how good it felt to be buried to the base, and to actually _feel_ every inch of sensation. “This harness is the best money I have ever spent, ever.”

“That dildo is a close second,” Takashi said, and he rolled his hips, fucking back against Adam. “It feels so _good.”_

“Good,” Adam said, and he bent to press another kiss to the back of Takashi’s neck before straightening and starting to move.

He had to go slowly, at first, so as not to get utterly overwhelmed by sensation. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, centered at his core, and the fire grew the more he fucked into Takashi.

“Sunshine, please, harder,” Takashi gasped, and Adam began to speed up, reaching out and twisting a hand in Takashi’s ponytail while bringing the other around to stroke his cock.

“Fuck, Starlight, you feel so good,” he gasped. Every thrust felt amazing, and the sound of Takashi’s eager moans urged him on, making him fuck even faster, and driving Adam rapidly towards another orgasm. He shuddered and cried out when it hit, but he kept fucking Takashi through it, picking the pace up even further. Takashi eagerly rolled his hips to meet Adam’s thrusts, cries of pleasure pouring from his lips. Adam shifted a little to change his angle, and Takashi let out a yelp of pleasure.

“Adam, Sunshine, yes, _yes, fuck, right there,”_ Takashi gasped. Adam felt a moment of smug satisfaction; clearly he’d found his boyfriend’s prostate, and he could only guess at how good the ridges of the dildo rubbing against it had to feel.

“That good?” he teased, and Takashi nodded.

“Yes, so good,” he moaned.

As Adam increased the pace of his thrusts, he stroked Takashi’s cock faster to match, and he could feel Takashi trembling underneath him as Takashi got closer and closer to his peak.

“Sunshine, I—I’m gonna come,” he gasped, finally, and Adam grinned, leaning over so he could whisper directly in his ear.

“Do you want my knot, Kashi?” he purred, and he felt Takashi briefly freeze underneath him.

“Yes, fuck, _yes, give it to me,_ ” Takashi gasped, after an instant of silence. Adam nodded, and pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, and then nipped at it lightly, eliciting a whine.

“Whatever you want, Starlight,” he purred, and he thrust in a few more times, and then he let go of Kashi’s cock so he could press the switch on the toy to inflate its knot.

However prepared Adam thought he was, he was _not_ prepared for the harness to transfer the sensation of a knot swelling and locking him and Takashi together, and it sent a final orgasm shocking through him, one that was extended and driven higher by feeling Kashi come too, hole squeezing tight around him. It took Adam a moment, but he reached between Takashi’s legs again to stroke him through his peak, and when both of them came down, he took a deep breath and leaned over to nuzzle at Kashi’s cheek.

“Want me to take it out?” He asked. Kashi nodded, and Adam flicked the switch again, deflating the knot. He pulled the toy out, and as soon as he did, Takashi rolled over and flopped on the bed. In a moment of pure impishness, once Takashi was looking at him, Adam brought the hand he’d used to jerk Takashi off, now covered in come, up to his lips, and casually licked his fingers clean. He watched Takashi’s eyes widen, and he made a tiny strangled noise, which made Adam laugh softly.

“Tease,” Takashi pouted.

“Does it count as teasing when I just got done railing you _and_ you’re not going to be able to get it up again for...what, another twenty minutes or so?” Adam asked idly. He unhooked the harness and let it drop, with the intent of cleaning it up later, and then climbed into the bed, settling against Takashi’s chest. His stomach was a little sticky with come, but as much as Adam knew he’d mind later, right then he cared more about cuddling up against his boyfriend. “You alright? That was pretty intense,” he said.

“More for you, I think,” Takashi replied. “It sounded like you came what, three or four times?”

“Four,” Adam replied, and Takashi whistled.

“Gonna be able to walk later?” he asked.

“Are _you?”_ Adam teased, and Takashi blushed. “Besides, that is firmly a problem for Future Adam. _Present_ Adam would like cuddles, please.” Takashi laughed, and Adam felt his heart do a little flip. Little things like that—his laughter, his smile—never failed to remind Adam why he loved Takashi so much, and why he considered himself exceptionally lucky to be back in his life. After everything they’d both been through, they had each other.

“Present Kashi is happy to provide,” Takashi said, and he pulled Adam close, nuzzling at his hair. Adam made a contented noise, closing his eyes. The sex was good, but this? Was undoubtedly the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter! Comments and kudos are also always appreciated. ❤️


End file.
